


Relieved To Find You Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For the femslashficlet's prompt table, language of flowers, and the prompt,chrysanthemum (loyalty & devotion, both romantic and platonic)





	Relieved To Find You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlet's prompt table, language of flowers, and the prompt, _chrysanthemum (loyalty & devotion, both romantic and platonic)_

They laid together quietly on the pallet in their shared tent, her hand leaving a soft trail down the length of her lover’s nearest arm wrapped around her middle. Sereda wondered how she was still blessed by the Stone to have her Natia with her.

She had missed her with all of her being and remembers her heart breaking behind a mask of seeming indifference, when Father had found out about the relationship and forced them apart. Though the details of how he had found about their relationship still escaped her; there would have been no way that her Prince-brothers would have known. Gorim had of course known and he is a loose end that she can’t yet knockout and deal with.

That was neither here nor there however. The Blight needed to come to first before anything else.

Sereda was relieved to find Natia alive, when she came upon on Duncan and the other Wardens in the Deep Roads. They had met each other in a rough clash of lips, tongues, and teeth then a few moments of simply holding themselves to each other, while Duncan had the other Wardens look away to keep an eye on the area around them.

It was all so strange, she hadn’t ever expected to fall for a Carta Duster like Natia or that she would have the woman’s continued loyalty and devotion even after Father had tried to separate them. 

Of course neither had she expected become leader of a rag-tag group either.

“Sereda.”

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked down to meet a sleepy pair of knowing dark eyes of the woman beside her.

“What?”

“Go to sleep. We need you at your best tomorrow.”

She sighed softly into the upper left side of Natia’s head, breathing in her scent to calm her mind.

“I shall try too. Perhaps you should have made the leader, you’re always better rested than myself.”

Natia laughed softly in her ear and nibbled the lobe gently as her arm gently squeezed Sereda’s middle.

“Nah, I’m better off being one of the loyal bruisers of the group. You are more leadership material than I’ll ever be. I’ll be there at your side, ready to lend my shoulder and strength should you need it though.”


End file.
